phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você/Transcrição
1º Ato O logotipo do episódio aparece Vozes de fundo: O verão é pra você! (A cena se abre com Candace em seu quarto, discando o número do celular de Jeremy, que está na cama, dormindo. Seu telefone toca e ele atende) Jeremy: Alô? Candace: Oi Jeremy! Sou eu, Candace Jeremy : Oi Candace. Bom, sabe que são duas da manhã em Paris? Candace: Opa! Hahaha... é, foi mal... é que eu só queria saber como é que estão indo as suas férias. Jeremy: Engraçado você ligar. Eu estava mesmo sonhando com você. Candace: (Animada) Estava? (Candace ouve um barulho do lado de fora) Jeremy: É, tava sim, e era estranho... Eu e você estávamos numa banda, e tiha uma iguana tocando oboé... (Outro barulho é ouvido) Candace: Tenho que desligar, Jeremy. Te ligo depois. (Candace corre para o quintal, e fala com a mãe pelo celular), Mãe! Ouviu isso?! Linda: Eu não estou ouvindo nada por causa dessa obra que estão fazendo. Candace: (Enquanto ela fala, o robô está pulando, fazendo com que ela pare algumas vezes) Mas mãe, eles construíram um robô gigante... que pula corda e... Phineas, quer desligar essa coisa? Eu tô tentando dedurar vocês! Phineas: Não dá, ele se tornou independente. Pular corda foi ideia dele. Candace: Mãe! (Candace corre para a frente da casa) Candace: Mãe! Mãe... Linda: Pronto eu estou aqui. O que queria dizer? Candace: Vá já pro quintal! Linda: (Um pouco irritada) Como é que é? Candace: Vá pro quintal, por favor? Robô: Eu pulo, logo eu existo! Phineas: Ah, você tá aí, Perry! (O robô, de repente, desaparece) Candace: Aqui atrás, mãe! Eles estão aqui. (Candace mostra o quintal para Linda, apenas com seus irmãos. Phineas e Ferb olham pro nada) Linda: Oi meninos. Se divertiram hoje? Phineas: Claro, nos divertimos. Linda: Ah, que ótimo. Eu chegaria em casa mais cedo, mas levei uma hora pra passar pela obra que estão fazendo no bairro. Seria melhor se pudessem fazer os dias mais longos, não é? (risos) Pra quem que eu ligo pra pedir isso? (Um anúncio aparece dizendo "Você está assistindo televisão!" e um "ding" pode ser ouvido) Phineas: Ei, pode dar licença? A gente tem uma história rolando aqui. (Ele desaparece e revela que Ferb usou um triângulo para fazer o barulho) Valeu! (para Ferb) Nossas férias já passaram da metade, e o que é que a gente já fez? Tá, construímos aquela montanha-russa, viajamos pelo tempo duas vezes, fundamos Atlântis, e blá blá blá blá blá, viu? A gente quase não fez nada. A gente precisa de um desafio de verdade. Precisamos criar o maior e o mais divertido dia de verão de todos os tempos! (Um barulho é ouvido e a câmera se move para fora para revelar que era Ferb tocando instrumentos de sopro) Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje. (Num avião, Vanessa e seu pai se preparam para a viagem a Tóquio) Avião a jato do Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz: Você está ansiosa para nossa viagem só papai e filhinha? Vanessa: Estou... mas estou louca para chegar á Paris. Não estou sugerindo nada, mas acho que Tóquio é mais exótica. Doofenshmirtz: É, foi por isso que eu escolhi Paris, e não Tóquio em cima da hora! Isso faz todo sentido. Bão foi por nenhum outro motivo que surgiu depois, não foi... Comandante: Aqui é o comandante, devemos sofrer um ligeiro atraso em nossa chegada á Tóquio. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, sempre tem alguma coisa. Turbulência, vento frontal, robôs gigantes que pulam corda... (É revelado que o Robô gigante que pulava corda acabou se pendurando no avião.) Robô: Eu me penduro, logo existo! (Na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace ajuda sua mãe a arrumar as malas pra viagem, no quarto deles) Candace: Então, enquanto estiverem fora vou tomar conta de tudo, né? Por dois dias? Linda: Isso mesmo, e lembre-se, nada de rapazes. Candace: Claro mãe, o Jeremy está em Paris mesmo, mas quando você diz tomar conta o quê quer dizer exatamente? Linda: Ah, de forma bem simples. Quer dizer, "Você toma conta". (Linda aperta as bochechas de Candace) Candace: Então se Phineas e Ferb aprontarem uma coisa errada, eu entendo como você diz que... "tomar conta", pode ligar quantos vezes for necessário? Lawrence: Muito pelo contrário filha. Tomar conta significa resolver as coisas sozinha. Linda: É, se você vai tomar conta, não vai precisa ligar pra ninguém. Se os meninos fizerem alguma uma coisa errada, vai demostrar que você não está cumprindo seu seu dever e também vai estar encrencada. Candace: Ai, caramba! Pesada essa, hein? Dedurando os meus irmãos eu deduro a mim mesma? (Lawrence falando pra si mesmo e interrompendo Candace) Lawrence: Ah, aqui está o polidor! Bem ao lado do par de patos. Eu também vou levar esse livro de trocadilhos. (Lá fora, Linda e Lawrence vão embora para suas merecidas férias) Linda: Tchau, crianças! Candace: Tchau, mãe! Tchau, pai! Phineas: Façam uma boa viagem! (À noite, Candace começa a ter alguns pesadelos. Ela começa a falar sozinha) Candace: (dormindo) Paris... garotas francesas e... Jeremy... Iguana tocando ban... (Candace acorda e liga para alguém) Stacy? Tô morrendo de medo aqui! (No outro lado da linha) Stacy: Ah... tá, eu já vou. Candace: Poxa, valeu! Dá pra trazer um lanchinho? (Stacy desliga) Alô? (Ao amanhecer, Phineas convida todos seus amigos no quintal para mostrar o que eles pretendem fazer no dia) Isabella: E aí Phineas? O quê tá fazendo acordado tão cedo? Phineas: Hoje é o solstício do verão, o dia mas longo do ano! E eu e o Ferb vamos deixar o dia ainda mais comprido. Isabella: Construíram a Estátua da Liberdade? Phineas: Não... (Ele vê a invenção na forma da Estátua da Liberdade) Ih, caramba. Que coisa estranha. (Ele tira a lona que cobria sua invenção) Vejam! O Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000. (Todos ficam surpresos e se mostram gostar da invenção) Isabella/Garotas Companheiras: Nossa! Que legal! Buford: É um nome seguido de um número bem alto. Phineas: É rápido, e o motor é movido a óleo vegetal. Então não prejudica o meio ambiente. Com esse avião vamos viajar por todo o mundo como faz o sol, fazendo com que hoje, o dia mais longo do verão, fique mais longo. Isso vai nos dar 24 horas com o sol brilhando, mais as 15 horas extras que a gente teria tido mesmo, dá quase um dia de 40 horas. (Buford não aceita a filosofia de Phineas e começam a discutir) Buford: Não é possível, o dia tem só 24 horas e ponto final! Phineas: Olha, é sim e não. Olha só, Buford, se definirmos o dia pela passagem do sol, e seguirmos o sol viajando por todo o mundo .... Buford: Não, não tente me confundir com esse seu jeito de feiticeiro! Nada que eu vi até hoje me faria acreditar que você pode fazer isso. Exceto aquela máquina do tempo, ou aquela montanha-russa, mas além dessas coisas, nada! Ah, e quando você cantou aquela música e o ornitorrinco voltou. Ah... puxa, a natureza realmente se curva a sua vontade, né? Phineas: É. Nada é impossível quando a gente acredita que pode. Buford: Olha, eu não acredito e portanto isso é impossível! E sabe o que mais? Eu aposto que não vai conseguir. Phineas: Aposta com a gente? Buford: É. Eu tô apostando. Se perderem vão ter que ficar na frente de todo mundo e dizerem que são governados pelas leis da física, e o verão não pode ser o que quiserem que seja! E tem mais, vão ter que passarem o resto do verão sem fazer nada! Phineas: E o quê acontece se a gente ganhar? Buford: Hmm, como um inseto. Phineas: Buford, você come um inseto agora se a gente pedir. Buford: Você estão pedindo? Phineas: Não. Buford: Então que tal eu devolver a sua bicicleta que eu peguei quando era pequeno. Phineas: Minha bicicleta! (Um flashback mostra Buford roubando a bicicleta de Phineas quando era pequeno) Phineas bebê: Gugu-dada. Buford bebê: Minha. Phineas bebê: Não, gugu-dada. (Voltando ao tempo real) Phineas: O que acha disso? Se a gente voltar antes do pôr do sol, vai ter que devolver a bicicleta que pegou de todo mundo. Homem do Tempo: A minha é que tem a roda da frente bem grande. Buford: Ainda vou comer um inseto não vou? Phineas: Beleza, Buford. Buford: Eu quero um inseto. Isabella: Phineas o quê tá fazendo? Tá colocando toda a sua visão de mundo em risco, e porquê? Por umas bicicletas? Buford: E um inseto. Phineas: Isabella, não é pelas bicicletas. É pela minha visão do mundo, entendeu? Nós todos temos que nos perguntar apenas uma coisa. (Música: I Believe We Can) (Letras em parênteses são os vocais de fundo cantada por Chaka Khan) Clay Aiken: What is a summer really But a tepid month or three? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Phineas: É, eu contratei um cantor. O que achou disso? Clay Aiken: And if you agree with Buford That's all it will ever be And we don't need to break the laws of physics To make a day that's longer than a day We can follow that old sun round the circumference of the globe And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing 'Cause I Believe We Can And that's the measure, the measure of a man It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned But I believe we can I believe we can (Ooh, I believe, I believe we can) And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man) Phineas: (para Ferb) Chaka Khan! Legal. We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began...(Oh...) (Uma das asas do avião cai) Phineas: Pelo menos esse é o plano! (Todos riem) Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah! Hey where's Perry? (Perry, enquanto dormia, é mandado para o esconderijo, só que em vez de se encontrar com Monograma, se encontra com Carl) Carl: Ah, oi Agente P. O Major Monograma não está no momento, mas deixou este bilhete. (Ele lê o bilhete) "Caro Carl, eu não fui sequestrado, portanto não venha procurar por ele... quer dizer por mim." É meio estranho porque parecem letras recortadas de uma revista. Sabe, Doofenshmirtz está de férias com a filha em Tóquio no momento, onde a Convenção Anual dos Homens Bons está sendo realizada, e o Major Monograma é o orador principal. Coincidencia? 100% sim! Então, tire o dia de folga! (De volta à casa Flynn-Fletcher) Stacy: Pronto, trouxe o café. Qual é a preocupação? Candace: Sabe que o Jeremy vai ficar na França mais uma semana? Stacy: Sei, e daí? Candace: Sabe o que tem lá na França? Stacy: As pirâmides? Candace: Não! Garotas francesas. Stacy: Qual é, Candace. Todo mundo sabe que você e o Jeremy tão juntos. Candace: Não oficialmente... Ele nunca me chamou de namorada. A gente nunca nem se beijou! A questão é que o Jeremy é solteiro, tá em Paris, e cercado de garotas francesas. Eu não sou boba, Stacy. Já vi pinturas à óleo. Stacy: Candace, você tem que confiar em si mesma. O que as francesas tem que você não tem? Candace: Nesse momento, o Jeremy. Stacy: Candac, se quer que ele te chame de namorada. Talvez tenha que chamá-lo de namorado. Candace: Isso eu posso fazer. Posso chama-lo de namorado, primeiro? Stacy: Claro, porque não? Candace: Ah, e Stacy, pirâmides? Fala sério! Stacy: Eu sei. Ficam na Bélgica, né? (Enquanto isso, Doofenshhmirtz está com Vanessa no aeroporto, esperando a bagagem para embarcarem na viajem à Tóquio. Vanessa lê um cartão de viajem e mostra ao seu pai) Vanessa: Olha isso. Aqui diz que a estrutura mais alta de Tóquio é a Torre de Tóquio. Mas ela parece com a Torre Eiffel. Doofenshmirtz: Viu? É como se estivéssemos na França! Ah, aquela ali é a minha mala! Vanessa: Eu não acredito que você trouxe trabalho pra viagem! (A "mala" de Doofenshmirtz é revelada que é Major Monograma amarrado a um carrinho) Doofenshmirtz: De onde tirou isso? Vanessa: Pai, você tem um homem amarrado aqui. Doofenshmirtz: Não, Vanessa. Nós temos um homem amarrado aqui. Major Monograma: Eu tenho um nome, sabia? Doofenshmirtz: Tudo bem. Vanessa, Major Monograma. Major Monograma, Vanessa. Está satisfeito?! Major Monograma: Eu nunca fico satisfeito. Doofenshmirtz: Agora vem, vamos pegar um taxi. Major Monograma: Eu prefiro um carro de luxo. Doofenshmirtz: Quietinho aí. (Na casa Flynn-Fltcher, Phineas já traçou o mapa e o debruçou sobre o telhado da casa) Phineas: Estamos com um ligeiro atraso por causa da asa quebrada, mas a rota completa é essa. Nós paramos em Tóquio e Paris pra reabastecer. Isabella: Vocês vão à Paris? Phineas: Vamos, quer ir também? Isabella: A Cidade do Amor? Phineas: (Distraidamente) É como é chamada. Isabella: Você está me convidando para ir à Cidade do Amor com você? Phineas: Seria divertido. Isabella: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direitinho... Buford: Peraí gente! Eu vou com vocês pra não deixar que trapaceiem. Phineas: Tá bom. Baljeet, você quer ir também? Baljeet: Não, eu não... Buford: Eu tenho essa bagagem de mão. Phineas: Tá bom. Não tem problema. A asa ficou concertada? Chaka Khan: I guess so. We pretty much used up all the packing tape. (Acho que sim. A gente usou toda a fita adesiva.) Phineas: Ok, o tempo tá correndo, pessoal! (Candace sai da casa e acaba rasgando o mapa) Candace: Phineas! o quê está rolando aqui? Phineas: Vamos voar em torno da Terra pra fazer o maior e melhor dia de verão que já existiu. Candace: Não, nada disso. A mamãe me mandou eu tomar conta de vocês, e digo que vocês não vão à lugar algum. Stacy: Ô Candace, olha só esse mapa enorme! (Candace olha o mapa e seu percurso) Candace: Paris. Vão a Paris...? França? Phineas: Esse é o plano. Temos que parar para reabastecer. Candace: (Há um breve silêncio, enquanto ela pensa antes de ficar com um olhar determinado em seu rosto) Como eu estava dizendo, vocês e seus amiguinhos não vão à lugar algum... não sem mim! Stacy: Não, não não, não, Candace! Essa ideia é péssima! Aliás a pior entre uma série bem grande, e eu adoro poder dizer isso, de ideias muito, muito ruins mesmo. Candace: Stacy, eles vão à Paris! Onde o Jeremy está! Stacy: Prometeu a sua mãe de não deixar seus irmãos entrarem em confusão. Candace: Que jeito é melhor de cuidar deles do que ir junto e deixá-los longe de confusão durante a viagem? Stacy: Você sabe que esse é um raciocínio temeroso, não sabe? Candace: Eu sei bem. Stacy: Bom, dê um abraço no Jeremy por mim! Gente, podem passar na casa dos meus primos em Tóquio! (Os meninos e Candace entram dentro do avião) Phineas: Ferb, você trouxe aquele mapa gigante? (Ferb bate em seu bonso da camisa, mostrando que ele dobrou o mapa todo) Phineas: Puxa, isso que é dobradura. Vocês estão prontos? Buford: Estou pronto para você perder! (Ferb esquenta o motor do jato) Phineas: Ah... Ferb? (A câmera revela que a casa está bloqueando o caminho. Ferb empurra uma alavanca, fazendo a casa ir para o chão) Phineas: Tudo bem, pessoal, mantenham as mesas de refeições fechadas e as poltronas eretas e também... (O avião decola em alta velocidade. A casa se levanta de novo e o quintal fica uma bagunça) Adyson: Bom meninas. Nós temos até 40 horas pra deixar esse quintal em ordem e preparado pra festa. Então vão, vão, vão! Clay Aiken: Who left her in charge? (Quem fez dela a líder) Adyson: Toma, vê se faz alguma coisa. (Lhe entrega um ancinho) Clay Aiken: (Encarando) You know, we're only booked for the hour! (Nosso contrato foi só de uma hora) 2º Ato (A cena se abre com o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 voando sobre um corpo de água) Phineas: E aí, o quê acharam do Oceano Pacífico? Buford: Ah, talvez seja tipo o meu quinto oceano favorito. Phineas: Próxima parada, Tóquio! (A cena é cortada para uma visão da Torre de Tóquio, com Doofenshmirtz e Vanessa) Vanessa: Aqui diz que a Torre de Tóquio é a mais alta estrutura de aço alto sustentável do mundo! Doofenshmirtz: Olha lá, aquele cara acabou de cair da bicicleta. Vanessa: Mas aqui não diz nada sobre um...balão gigante de água. (A Torre de Tóquio é vista novamente, mas revela um balão de água gigante pendurado no topo) Vanessa: (Suspeitamente) Pai? Doofenshmirtz: Você gostou? Vanessa: Devíamos estar aqui de férias. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, nós já vamos começar. Assim que o Major Monograma deixar cair o balão bem na Convenção Internacional dos Homens Bons. Major Monograma: Eu nunca pragaria uma peça infantil e boba como essa. Isso estragaria a minha reputação! Destruiria minha credibilidade. Já viu onde vai com isso? Doofenshmirtz: É! E o melhor de tudo, sem a sua liderança, isso daria um fim a...ah... Me diga, como é mesmo o nome da sua organização? Major Monograma: É a O.S.U.S.B. A sigla de Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana. Doofenshmirtz: Ok. O que eu quero é dar um fim a OSO... Sei lá. Uau, essa não é mesmo uma sigla bacana. Major Monograma: Eu disse. (Voltando com o avião) Phineas: Senhoras e senhores, Tóquio Japão. Candace: A Stacy tem família aqui. Que tal irmos visitar? Phineas: Já tínhamos decidido isso, Candace. Candace: (gritos) Phineas: Chegamos. (O avião desce e começa a se arrastar contra a estrada até ter um pouso completo) Phineas: Opa. (Ele aperta em um botão e as rodas de pouso saltam) Pensei ter ouvido um som metálico e visto fagulhas. (Ferb se aproxima de uma senhora) Ferb: Kon'nichiwa! Suteishī no tomodachi desu! (Olá! Somos amigos da Stacy!) Senhora: Aí pessoal! Phineas e Ferb estão aqui! (Um gongo é ouvido, e um monte de pessoas correm para fora de uma casa vizinha, se juntando a eles) Phineas: Puxa! A Stacy tem um montão de primas. (Música: Bem Vindo a Tóquio) Primas: Bem-vindo a Tóquio É tão bom te ver aqui Sua visita nos deleita Seja bem vindo a Tóquio Phineas: Vocês tem algum óleo vegetal que a gente possa usar? Precisamos reabastecer. Prima: Claro. Vovó tem um restaurante de tempura. Faça uma lista de coisas exóticas Pro seu verão ficar legal Aqui curtimos beisebol Do jeito que dá Tem pessoas que curtem vôlei Isso pode ser demais Quando está calor, nadamos Mas do jeito que dá (O grupo volta para o avião, ainda dançando o Caramelldansen) Phineas: Valeu! Vamos abraçar a Stacy por vocês! (O avião decola, e todo mundo continua dançando) Puxa, Tóquio é muito divertida! Candace: Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu aqui. (De volta a Torre de Tóquio) Major Monograma: Ninguém na Agência vai acreditar que eu joguei aquele balão de água. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, eles vão sim. Porque vai confessar que foi você, diante da câmera pro mundo todo ver. Major Monograma: Não pode me obrigar a falar. Eu tenho nervos de aço...vontade de ferro...dente de ouro...e braço de cobre. Basicamente, sou 35% metal. Doofenshmirtz: Como passa no detector do aeroporto? Major Monograma: Ah, você não imagina. Mas não pode me obrigar a falar. Doofenshmirtz: Ah não? (Coloca o seu dedo na boca do Major como se ele estivesse falando) "Eu sou Major Monograma. Eu derrubei aquele balão de água. Eu faço caca na calça." Viu? Major Monograma: Não. Eu retiro o que disse. Isso foi muito convincente. Vanessa: Pai! Essa viagem então foi por causa do seu trabalho! Já chega! Se você não dedicar seu tempo a mim, eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você. Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Aonde você está indo? Vanessa: Eu estou indo ao aeroporto. (Perry aterrisa ao lado dela) Oi, Perry. (para Doofenshmirtz) Eu vou voar pra Paris nem que seja num balão. Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa, espere! (Vanessa pára) Você está com todos os cheques de viagem? Vanessa: Cheques de viagem? Fala sério! Doofenshmirtz: Não, olha, eu disse de viagem? Não, eu quero ficar com você, sim... Olha! Eu vou estourar o balão de água agora e... (Perry lhe dá um chute) (O controle bate na cabeça de Monograma, antes de cair no chão e quebrar. O botão começa a piscar) Major Monograma: Ai, minha cabeça! Ah, me desculpem os dois...Mas...esse botão fica piscando desse jeito? Doofenshmirtz: Fica! Significa que foi acionado! (O balão de água começa a balançar de onde está preso na parte superior da torre) Vanessa: Ah, isso não pode ser legal. (Ela é atingida pelo balão de água e cai) Doofenshmirtz: Ah não! Vanessa! Não! (Ela grita enquanto cai, mas o avião de Phineas e Ferb passa bem na hora e pega Vanessa) Doofenshmirtz: Eles pegaram ela! Pegaram! (Vanessa tira seu rosto do do vidro e vê Ferb no avião) Vanessa: Ferb? Ferb: Vanessa? Phineas: Em qualquer lugar que a gente vá, o Ferb conhece todo mundo. (Ferb levanta o vidro e Vanessa entra no avião) Vanessa: Valeu, galera. Phineas: Que sorte a gente tá passando, né? Onde você quer ficar? Vanessa: Sei lá. Pra onde vocês estão indo? Phineas: Vamos a Paris pra reabastecer, e depois voltamos pra Danville. Vanessa: Posso ir com vocês? Phineas: Claro. O avião continua voando e Doofenshmirtz vê tudo da Torre Doofenshmirtz: Peraí... Vocês a salvaram e agora estão levando ela como...? AH! Eu tenho sentimentos contraditórios sobre vocês! Perry o Ornitorrinco, como chegou aqui? Preciso de uma carona. Vocês dois podem me ajudar? Major Monograma: Tá brincando, não é? Doofenshmirtz: Não! Tenho que salvar minha filha. É por uma boa causa! Ah por favor? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor? Por favor? Major Monograma: Tá. Mas depois que a resgatarmo, você vai ter que responder pelo o que fez aqui, mocinho. Doofenshmirtz: Peraí, o quê? Como assim? Você viria pra cá de qualquer forma... (Ele acidentalmente pisa no botão e o balão de água é liberado da corda que estava presa na torre e voa para o céu) Ah, pois é... e o balão de água acabou entrando em órbita, hihhih... (Ele coloca o dedo na boca de Major Monograma novamente) "Fui eu que fiz isso." Major Monograma: Sério. Quando foi que você lavou a mão pelo última vez? (De volta ao Desafiador Solar 3000) Phineas: Ok pessoal! Cuidado e de olho em Klimpaloon. Candace: Klimpaloon? Phineas: É, Klimpaloon! A roupa de banho mágica antiga que vive aqui no Himalaia! Candace: Tá inventando isso. Phineas: Qual é, Candace, isso parece alguma coisa que alguém inventaria? (O medidor de altitude começa a apitar) Candace: O quê é isso? Phineas: Opa, a gente não calculou o peso de mais uma pessoa. Candace: Isso interfere na nossa rota pra Paris? Phineas: Ah, eu já vou te dizer daqui a dois segundos. (O avião passa entre duas montanhas, e suas duas asas se quebram dois segundos depois) Phineas: Candace? Candace: Que é? Phineas: Isso vai interferir na nossa rota pra Paris! (O avião jatinho acaba deslizando em uma montanha, fazendo ele girar sem parar. Todos gritam; até que o combústivel acaba e o avião para. Nisso, o Klimpaloon passa) Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG! Phineas: E você achou que eu tinha inventado. (No jato de Perry) Major Monograma: A gente tem alguma ideia de pra onde nós temos que ir? Doofenshmirtz: Por sorte, Vanessa está usando os brincos que eu dei pra ela. São feitos com pequenos aparelhos rastreadores. Está vendo? O sinal não está muito longe, mas está se movendo. Pra aquele lado! Uhu! Equipe Doofenshmirtz, vai! (Perry e Monograma olham com uma cara de reprovação) Que foi? Achou que eu ia deixar você dar nome a equipe? Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana? (No Himalaia) Buford: É, parece que vai perder! Baljeet: Olha! Eu acho que meu Tio Sabu não mora muito longe daqui! Talvez ele possa nos ajudar! Phineas: Legal! Vamos até lá, então! Candace: Esquece. Eu fico no avião. Vanessa: E eu vou fazer companhia à ela. Phineas: Ok. Até daqui a pouco. Vanessa: Candace, Ferb é apelido de que nome? Candace: Eu...sei...lá. (Voltando às crianças) Baljeet: Ele tá em casa! Tio Sabu: Ah, Baljeet e amigos. Eu estava esperando vocês. Baljeet: Sério? Tio Sabu: Não, isso é o que a gente diz ara assustar os turistas. Phineas: Ahh, Tio Sabu, você mora aqui no alto? Tio Sabu: Moro, é de difícil acesso, né? E já foi muito inconveniente pra mim. Mas aí eu fiz minha fábrica bem aqui, e passou a ser inconveniente pra todo mundo também. Phineas: E o que vocês produzem? Tio Sabu: Ah, espere para ver. Tem todo um número musical. (Música: Tiras e Bolas de Borracha) Tiras e bolas de borracha Feitas com densidade especial Tiras e bolas de borracha Quicam com intensidade radical Esse é o teste de elasticidade Esse é o teste quanto vai quicar Esses são os hidrocarbonetos gigantes Cujo nome não posso pronunciar Esse é o teste de compressão Esse é o teste de recuar Essa é a sala das dançarinas E o refrigerador para o curry guardar Tiras e bolas de borracha Feitas com densidade especial Tiras e bolas de borracha Quicam com intensidade radical Basicamente nós fazemos borracha Não queremos diversificar Não fazemos enfeites nem adereços Nem nada que consiga te impressionar Não temos piano nem refrigerantes Não fazemos zíper para mergulhador E não fazemos gelo, Nem ventilador! Fazemos tiras e bolas de borracha Feitas com densidade especial Tiras e bolas de borracha Quicam com intensidade radical Phineas: Mas o que mesmo vocês produzem aqui? Sabu: Ok pessoal, voltando ao trabalho. Phineas: Não, é brincadeira, só brincadeira. Podemos pegar uma emprestada? (Vanessa e Candace estão na base de uma montanha, olhando para seus celulares) Candace: O celular tá sem sinal aqui. Vanessa: Vamos ver se lá em cima a gente consegue sinal. (No jato de Perry) Doofenshmirtz: Encontrei! Ela está ali naquela pequena montanhazinha escarpada. Rápido! Vamos pousar ali. Major Monograma: O terreno é muito escarpado. Vai ter que descer de para-quedas. Toma seus óculos de proteção e sua máscara de oxigênio. Doofenshmirtz: Você tem tudo. Que tal um xícara de chocolate.... (O seu assento é ejetado) AAAA!!!! (Doofenshmirtz aterrissa na montanha e começa a rolar para baixo, recolhendo a neve e, acidentalmente, fazendo uma bola de neve gigante) (Com Vanessa e Candace) Vanessa: Você ouviu um barulho esquisito? (Voltando com as crianças, uma bola gigante de borracha é acoplada na parte inferior do avião) Phineas: Assim que a Candace e a Vanessa chegarem aqui, podemos... Candace: (Ela e Vanessa estão descendo a montanha, correndo da bola de neve gigante, enquanto Candace grita) Liga o avião! Liga o avião! Liga o avião! Liga o avião! Liga o avião! Phineas: Ferb, acho que podemos ligar a ignição do avião. (Ferb tenta ligar o avião, mas ela não vai) Candace: Liga o avião! Liga o avião! Liga o AVIÃÃÃÃO! Phineas: Acho que assim você afoga ele... Ferb: Não afogo não. Candace: Liga o avião! (Vanessa é apanhado pela bola de neve e é arremessada em direção ao avião) Phineas: Cuidado! (Ferb aperta um botão e faz com que um assento se levante, fazendo amortecer a queda de Vanessa) Candace: Liga o avião! Liga o a... (Ela tropeça numa pequena colina, fazendo com que não seja apanhada pela bola de neve) Hã? (A bola de neve atinge o avião e ele cai de um penhasco. Todos gritam) Candace: Não, não, não, não, não! Como é que eu vou explicar isso pra mamãe? Klimpaloon: NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! Candace: Isso NÃO TÁ ajudando! Klimpaloom: (indo embora assustado) NANG... NANG... NANG... NANG... (O avião volta para cima) Phineas: Candace! Entra aqui! (Ela entra) Pronto! Agora segura firme. (O avião pega impulso para voltar pra viagem, e a bola de neve é lançada para fora) (A bola de neve cai perto do jato de Perry, e a neve cai, mostrando o Doofenshmirtz) Major Monograma: E aí, como foi lá. (O avião quica ao redor do mundo) (Música: Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar) Comigo vem correr Há tanto o que se ver O tempo quase não dá Nós temos pressa, pois Pelo mundo vamos quicar Podemos concordar O Báltico é o mar Meu GPS chequei Estou bem certo que Pelo mundo vamos quicar No Grande Muro saltar No Taj Mahal passar Vamos à Roma ver o Coliseu O Coliseu Nunca vai se repetir E se quiser garantir Não vacile ou não vai vê-los Não vai vê-los Eu gostaria de jogar o anzol Mas estamos no caminho do sol Com um pouco de impulso E um pouco de compressão E um motor de jato | É bem certo que Pelo mundo vamos quicar E vamos mais além Com essa bola também Será que esqueci De mencionar que nós Pelo mundo, pelo mundo vamos Pelo mundo, pelo mundo vamos Pelo mundo vamos quicar Pelo mundo vamos quicar Pelo mundo vamos quicar Phineas: As tiras de borracha já eram... Mas a boa notícia é que a gente vai cair em Paris. Candace: Como isso pode ser boa notícia? Phineas:Hã? Eu pensei que você quisesse ir à Paris. Candace: Ah, eu queria sim. (O avião cai; todos gritam) Candace: Mas eu tô muito confusa agora!! (O Desafiador Solar 3000 cai no Rio Sena) 3º Ato (A cena se abre com o grupo no Desafiador Solar 3000. A maior parte do grupo parece um pouco desalinhado por causa do acidente) Phineas: Prontinho galera, chegamos a Paris. Precisamos de combustível e de peças, é melhor se separar. Buford: Tá, mas a minha calça descosturou. (De volta ao jato de Perry) Doofenshmirtz: Segundo o GPS, Vanessa está num lugar chamado Sirap. Hmm... (Perry vira o GPS) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Paris! Isso faz muito mais sentido. Acho que é onde ela queria ir. Que sorte a dela. (De volta à Paris) Phineas: Ok, pessoal, vamos continuar. Candace, você vai ver o Jeremy. Candace: Já tô indo! (Ela sai correndo) Phineas: Baljeet e Buford, descolem um combustível pra gente. Buford: Mesmo assim vai perder, mas vou fazer o que me pediu. Phineas: Ferb, vá à Torre Eiffel e verifique a velocidade do vento. Vanessa: (Ela chega dirigindo uma scooter) Sobe aí! Phineas: Vanessa, você alugou a scooter? Vanessa: Ahh, é. Eu aluguei (Ferb sobe e os dois vão para a Torre Eiffel). Phineas: E eu vou ver se encontro as peças. Isabella, você quer vir comigo? Isabella: QUERO! Quer dizer, vou sim, claro, tanto faz. Pra mim tanto faz. Voltando com Candace Candace: Ok. O Jeremy está no hotel La Poubelle. La Poubelle, La Poubelle, La Poubelle... (Ela vê uma mulher) Ah, pardonaise-moi, madam. Mulher: Oui? (Candace pega um dicionário de Francês-Português) Candace: Ah, hã... une moment. Pode me dizer... Oh, "Pouvaise-vous me dizer" ah... Mulher: Você quer uma informação? Ah, tudo bem, eu falo a sua língua. Candace: Quero. Eu falo Português. Parlais portugai. Uh, ou est la Hotel Poubelle? Francesa: Fica logo ali na esquina. Candace: Ugh, logo ali na esquina, logo ali na esquina, ah... "oh quan de la rou-ee? Francesa: Oui. Candace: Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu mesmo encontro. (Ela vira a esquina e vê o hotel) Ah, olha lá! O hotel logo ali na esquina! (Ela vê Jeremy) Bem ali! Bem ali, olha... (Ela pára quando vê Jeremy conversando e se divertindo com algumas garotas francesas. Ela se esconde atrás de um poste para ele não vê-la. Candace fica deprimida e vai embora. Um mímico aparece no lugar aonde ela estava, e solta um balão vermelho) Voltando com Phineas e Isabella Isabella: E aí Phineas, o que achou da Cidade do Amor? Phineas: Eu queria estar na Cidade das Peças de Avião. Isabella: Você tá muito estressado. Pare um pouco pra relaxar e curtir a cidade. (Música: Cidade do Amor) Isabella: Que tal um crêpe dividir Neste Café de Paris? Phineas: Esse toldo poderia ser usado como vela. Ou como para-quedas. Dependendo da necessidade. Isabella: Sinto o cheiro destas flores Sob a Torre Eiffel em cores Phineas: Será que eles tem peças assim soltas por aqui? Os parafusos seriam muito úteis. Isabella: Oh, Phineas... Vamos dividir um crème brûlée? Phineas: Ei, olha lá! Aquele maçarico é maneiro! Isabella: Maravilhoso vai ser Na Cidade do Amor Casais: Na Cidade do Amor Isabella: Na Cidade do Amor Ferb: (Na Cidade do Amor) Isabella: Queijos experimentar Ou galerias visitar Phineas: Será que tinta à óleo serviria como... combustível de foguete? Isabella: Num dia tão perfeito assim Uma boina fica bem em mim? Phineas: Ah, isso me lembra, vamos precisar de capacetes! Isabella: Não sente a mesma coisa por que? Passeando pelo Champs-Élysées Na Cidade do Amor Dama: (Na Cidade do Amor) Casais: Na Cidade do Amor Isabella: Queria ouvi-lo sussurrando "mon chérie" Mas tudo o que ele quer é no avião partir Na Cidade do Amor Pintor: Na Cidade do Amor Isabella: Na Cidade do Amor (Na Cidade do Amor) Na cidade do amor... (Na Cidade do Amor) (Um mímico passa e solta um balão) Homem: Ei, você! Pare de soltar meus balões! Voltando com Buford e Baljeet Baljeet: Buford, essa sua implicância boba pode ser um charminho rude no nosso país. Mas agora a gente tá na Europa, um lugar muito refinado. Então deixa que eu falo com as pessoas. (Eles entram em um restaurante e falam com um homem com sotaque diferente) Com licença senhor. Será que o senhor guarda óleo de cozinha usado que possa nos ceder? Homem: Non Baljeet: Ahh, puxa a língua francesa é tão intimidante! Buford: Deixa isso comigo. Baljeet: Não faça nada muito louco! Buford: (Estrala dos dedos) Excusez-moi, monsieur. Où avez-vous des huiles de cuisson usagées que nous aurions pu? Homem: Mas é claro. (Baljeet fica boquiaberto com Buford, que rapidamente avisa) Buford: (Para Baljeet) Nem ouse em contar nada disso pros outros. (Phineas olha profundamente para um homem numa padaria, tirando algumas baguetes gigantes de plástico) Phineas: Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, o senhor vai jogar isso fora? Homem: Eu vou sim. Isabella: Isso tem à ver com o avião, não tem? Phineas: Tem sim, com o quê mais? (Phineas vai pegar o baguette e deixa Isabella falando sozinha) Isabella: (triste) Bom, eu acho que sempre vamos ter baguetes de plásticos gigantes. (No topo da Torre Eiffel) Vanessa: Sei não, Ferb. Sei que ele é meu pai, e que eu não devia culpá-lo por ser ocupado, mas é que... parece que ele sempre coloca o trabalho na minha frente. (Ela suspira) Eu já não sei mas o que fazer. Ferb: Às vezes, quando a gente ama alguém, cada um tem que ceder meio a meio. Vanessa: Ceder meio a meio? Tipo... (Ferb avista uma floricultura enquanto ela está falando) Acha que eu devo me interessar pelo trabalho dele? Tudo bem, mas ele lida com o mal, eu não consigo.... (Ela vê que Ferb não está presente) Ferb? (Doofenshmirtz chega e fica perto Vanessa) Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Viemos resgatar você! Vanessa: Ótimo eu já estava... Peraí. Como assim "nós"? Doofenshmirtz: Peguei uma carona! Lembra desses dois, não lembra? Major Monograma: Oi de novo, minha jovem. Vanessa: Eu não acredito que trouxe trabalho com você de novo! Doofenshmirtz: Não! Peraí... está se referindo a eles? Mas o Major Monocelha e Perry o Ornitorrinco... me ajudavam a te procurar. Major Monograma: Monocelha? Doofenshmirtz: Ah, por favor. Você tem essa sobrancelha assim que vai direto... é uma linha só, retinha. Vai dizer que não notou? Major Monograma: Já chega. Vou mandar o Carl devolver a minha pinça. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, por favor, Vanessa. Eu percorri meio mundo procurando você! Vanessa: Você disse meio? Doofenshmirtz: É, dei meia volta ao mundo. Vanessa: Então me encontrou no meio do caminho. Doofenshmirtz: Acho que se pode dizer que sim. (Vanessa e Doofenshmirtz sorriem um para o outro) Vanessa: Então, meio a meio. Quer saber pai, abre espaço que eu vou com você. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, isso é ótimo Vanessa! Porque não pedimos a esses dois pra fazermos um tour por Paris? Podemos conhecer o Museu da Guilhotina. Major Monograma: Que horror! (Ferb volta com uma rosa na mão, e vê Vanessa voando com Doofenshmirtz) Vanessa: Tchau, Ferb! Obrigada por tudo! (Voltando com Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet e Buford. Buford e Baljeet estão preparando o barco enquanto Phineas e Isabella estão perto) Phineas: As baguetes e as tiras de borracha já estão no lugar. Acho que dá pra atravessar o Atlântico. Porque não pensamos logo nisso? Isabella: (Sarcasticamente) Não tenho a menor ideia. (Ferb chega) Phineas: Ué, Ferb, cadê a Vanessa? Ferb: Foi embora com outra pessoa. Phineas: Ah, que pena. Eu pensei que vocês dois... você entende? Um garoto, uma garota, sozinhos na Cidade do Amor. Achei que o romance fosse uma consequência óbvia. Isabella: (grunhido) (Isabella olha surpresa sobre o que ele diz, e acaba quebrando seu lápis de tanta raiva) Phineas: Isabella, disse alguma coisa? Isabella: (Irritada) Preciso de um lápis novo. (Ferb entrega outro lápis pra ela, e logo em seguida Candace chega) Phineas:Ah, oi Candace. Como é que foi lá? Você viu o Jeremy? Candace: É, vi ele sim. Só não falei com ele. Phineas: Ah, que pena. Eu achei... você entende? Vocês dois, um garoto, uma garota, sozinhos na Cidade do Amor... Isabella: (grunhido) (Isabella reage da mesma forma que antes, mas em vez de quebrar o lápis, sua cabeça explode) Phineas: Isabella! (É mostrado que ela está bem e que era apenas um sonho) Phineas: Isabella, você está bem? Isabella: (Irritada) Ótima. Phineas: (Para Candace) Mas o que houve? Candace: Ah, sabe quando você conhece alguém, e aí você vê que ele tem outra vida que não te inclui, e fica uma sensação estranha? Phineas: Estranha tipo ver seu professor numa loja de balas? Ou alguém que você conhece há um tempão, começa a usar chapéu de caubói? Candace: Tipo... a primeira sensação. Phineas: Ainda bem, porque acho que vou comprar um chapéu de caubói. Candace: É que... parecia que o Jeremy estava se divertindo pra caramba aqui. E de repente me pareceu ridículo e obsessivo eu ter vindo de tão longe. E se ele não quiser me ver? E se veio para ficar longe de mim? Phineas: Candace, é como diz a canção, você tem que acreditar que pode! Baljeet: A Candace pode não ter ouvido essa canção. Buford: Pois é, ela tava dentro de casa! Phineas: O quê?! Você perdeu Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan?! Candace: É... parece que sim. Phineas: Ah, é mesmo uma pena. Mas o tema da canção era sobre você ter que acreditar em você. Candace: Mas isso é fácil pra você! Olha tudo que você fez. Phineas, o verão é pra você. Phineas: O verão não é pra mim. O verão é pra todo mundo! E isso inclui você. E você tem que acreditar nisso. Candace: (Suspira) O meu verão vem sendo uma série de fracassos. (Triste) É tão difícil conseguir acreditar na coisas. Phineas: Mas você andou no avião. Quer dizer, quando ele ERA um avião. Significa que você acreditou na gente! Ferb: E a gente acreditou em você! Phineas: Tudo se conclui, que pelo que se entende de acreditar ou não, você acredita em si mesma! Candace: Eu? (Phineas e Ferb entram dentro do avião com Candace) Phineas: Além do mais, quando fizemos aquelas coisas, estava sempre do nosso lado. Candace: É, eu estava, né? Phineas: Estava. Você é Candace Flynn! Pilotando um monstro. Uma biga. A Rainha de Marte. Candace: É, eu sou Candace Flynn. Phineas: É assim que se fala! Candace: Tem razão. Eu sou Candace Flynn! A salva-vidas! Phineas: Isso mesmo, Candace! Candace: (Ela começa a subir no avião) Viajante do tempo. Phineas: Não quebre o motor. Candace: (Ela fica em cima do motor antes de gritar) Eu sou Candace Flynn! Pescoço elegante! Jeremy aparece na ponte Jeremy: Candace? Candace: Jeremy?! Jeremy: É'' você mesma! Eu estava passeando de taxi e te vi de repente... Como você chegou aqui? '''Candace': Bom, meus irmãos tiveram essa ideia... Jeremy: Os seus irmãos? Nem precisa explicar. Phineas: Opa, desatracou. Já estamos partindo. Candace, é melhor se despedir. Estamos navegando. Candace: Não, ainda não! Tem uma coisa que eu queria te contar! Jeremy: Sério? E o que é? Candace: Eu ia te dizer antes, mas você estava na frente do hotel, com todas aquelas garotas francesas... Jeremy: Candace, você estava me espionando? Candace: (Ela vai se abaixando, e entra debaixo da ponte) Não, não, quando eu te vi, foi como se eu tivesse visto meu professor com chapéu de cowboy. Jeremy: (Jeremy põe a cabeça para debaixo da ponte) Eu esperava que a minha namorada confiasse um pouco em mim. Candace: (Chocada) Jeremy, você me chamou de namorada? Jeremy: É eu chamei...ah...peraí! (Ele corre para o outro lado da ponte) É, eu te chamei de namorada. Isso não assusta você, assusta? Candace: Não, eu também penso em você também como meu namorado. Jeremy: Então, namorada. Você quer um beijinho. Candace: Ah, talvez. (Os dois tentam se beijar, mas o avião continua se afastando lentamente) Jeremy: Ah... Candace? Candace: Eu tô pronta Jeremy! Pode beijar! Jeremy: Candace...! Candace: (Ela abre os olhos e vê que ele está muito longe) Não, não, não, não, não, não, não! Jeremy: Espera, não pode ir embora agora! Então... salta na próxima ponte! Candace: Não posso, eu tô tomando conta deles. Eu-eu tenho que ser responsável. Até semana que vem, namorado! Phineas: Candace, é melhor sentar logo. (Candace entra no jatinho, que começa a navegação saindo do rio Danúbio e entrando no Atlântico) Isabella: Não se preocupa, Candace. A semana vai passar num piscar de olhos. (Um pouco amarga) Pelo menos protagonizou uma cena de amor na ponte. Buford: "O amor é uma tela fornecida pela natureza e bordada suavemente pela imaginação." Baljeet: Você tá citando Voltaire? Buford: Não deu pra segurar. Paris sempre faz isso comigo. Phineas: São 4 horas, estamos num barco baguete com o tanque cheio do óleo de lesma. E tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Ok, galera, todo mundo segurando firme! (O Desafiador Solar dispara na água) Phineas: Ahahah! Aaaaah! LEGAL! Mímico: (A água molha um mímico, tirando a maquiagem de seu rosto) Olha só, gente! Agora eu falo! Phineas: Já estamos quase perto do porto, Ferb. Depois não há nada além de mar aberto e umas ilhas remotas! A gente vai chegar em casa rapidinho! (Ele observa um navio enorme bloqueando o caminho) Ih, isso pode ser um problema. Doofenshmirtz: (No jato) Olha lá! É meu balão gigante de água. (O balão cai e cria uma onda gigante que permite a passagem de barco baguete sobre o navio) (Música No Caminho do Sol) No caminho do sol No caminho do sol Curta a vida e deixe tudo pra trás Só olhe os momentos para a vida brilhar Marinheiro 1: Você viu isso? Cinco crianças num barco baguette, movido à jato no meio do Atlântico. Marinheiro 2: Ah, isso aí me faz lembrar a Kelly Jonhson. Marinheiro 1: Tudo faz você lembrar da Kelly Jonhson. Marinheiro 2: Odeio ser marinheiro. (Continuação da música:) No caminho do sol No caminho do sol Phineas: Parece que tudo saiu da melhor forma! Aquela onda gigante colocou a gente de novo no mundo. Podemos chegar a Danville antes do previsto. Quer dizer, se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto. (O volante de Ferb quebra) Como isso aí. É disso que eu tava falando. (O motor quebra) E disso. (Outra parte se quebra) E disso. (As tiras de borracha se soltam, fazendo as baguetes saírem. Tudo se quebra, exceto os assentos) É, tudo isso tava incluído naquilo que eu tava falando agorinha mesmo. 4º Ato (A cena se abre com o grupo em uma ilha remota) Phineas: Puxa, Ferb, nunca atracamos tão mal assim. Tô começando a detectar um padrão aqui. Candace: Phineas! Aqui não é Danville, é uma ilha deserta! As únicas coisas desta ilha somos nós, algumas árvores e um búfalo gordão. Buford: Ei!. Candace: Não tô falando de você. Tô falando daquele bem ali. (O búfalo fica triste pelo comentário de Candace) Candace: Mamãe e papai mandaram eu ficar no comando, e eu nunca imaginaria que a gente não conseguiria voltar! E agora estamos perdidos, e agora nunca vou ganhar um beijo do Jeremy! (Ela começa a chorar e cai de joelhos) É o fim do meu romance! (choro) Buford: (Risos) Vai perder! Phineas: Você já percebeu que também tá perdido numa ilha deserta, né? Buford: Não tô nem aí, tô ganhando! (Ele começa a rir) Acabei. Baljeet: Phineas, como que a gente vai sair dessa ilha? Phineas: É só a gente consertar o barco. Candace: De que jeito? Phineas: Tem muita coisa aqui, só precisamos de imaginação. Por exemplo, podemos amarrar essas duas palmeiras numa balça, e colocar um motor de polpa supersônico. Ah, peraí... não temos nada pra cortar as árvores e não temos nenhum motor de polpa. (Ele avista o búfalo) Já sei, podemos fazer esse búfalo correr numa esteira transportadora que carregaria um... Ah, não temos esteira transportadora e não temos nenhum recurso. Buford: Sem contar que você nunca conseguiria isso (risos) Phineas: Vamos conseguir sim! Afinal a gente tem...Uhh... (Ele olha ao redor) A gente tem acentos! A gente ainda tem uma tira de borracha! E a gente tem... (Ele olha para o chão, e depois de não ver mais nada, pega um punhado de areia) A gente tem areia! Buford: É, você pode fazer uma ampulheta pra ver o tempo passar e nada acontecer. (De volta à Paris) Doofenshmirtz: Bom, obrigado pela carona. Major Monograma: Antes de ir embora, temos uma coisinha para você. Doofenshmirtz: Tem? Então me diz! (Perry algema Doofenshmirtz) Major Monograma: Isso são algemas. Doofenshmirtz: Eu sei o que são algemas. Não sou nenhum idiota! (Para Perry) E não diga nenhuma palavra. Major Monograma: Tem uma lista de violações absurdas compridas como o seu braço. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, eu tenho braços mais compridos que o normal. (Monograma e Perry levam Doof algemado com eles) Vanessa: Mas nós estamos de férias! Major Monograma: Ah, não se preocupe minha jovem. Vocês poderão continuar suas férias dentro de 10 à 20 anos. Doofenshmirtz: Acho que vou entrar em choque. Estou construindo um choqueito-eletriqueitor. Eu nem sei se funcionaria na França. Você viu as tomadas elétricas daqui? Eu nem saberia por onde começar. Vanessa: Pare aí mesmo! (Vanessa aponta seu secador de cabelo para Monograma, fazendo-o pensar que ela está apontando uma arma pra ele) Se afaste agora desse cientista malvado! Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Estou tão orgulhoso de você! Você é'' malvada. ''(Vanessa pega seu pai e o leva para o jato de Perry) Vanessa: Eu não sou malvada. Entra no carro antes que vejam que é só um secador de cabelo. (Eles decolam) Doofenshmirtz: Isso é um secador de cabelo? Vanessa: É. Eu comprei em Tóquio. Doofenshmirtz: Legal! Mas eles não sabiam que era um secador de cabelo quando apontou isso pra eles... O que significa que é um pouquinho malvada. Vanessa: Tá legal, pai. Talvez eu seja um pouquinho malvada. Doofenshmirtz: Eu sabia! (Ele chora de alegria) Tudo bem... Eu não vou chorar... (Vanessa dá um lenço para seu pai) Vanessa: Pai... Major Monograma: É, a gente pode dar adeus à aquele par de algemas. Não sei o quanto a você, mas eu vou aceitar a advertência. A gente se vê na agência. (Ele deixa Perry para trás) (De volta à ilha, Phineas é visto em um gigantesco buraco de areia, cavando com as mãos) Phineas: (Desesperadamente) Tem que haver algum mineral, qualquer coisa aqui que a gente possa usar! Nós não... não podemos ficar encalhados aqui! (Isabella se afasta e chora até que Ferb chega e lhe dá um lenço) Isabella: Obrigada, Ferb. Eu não sei o que fazer. A gente estava em Paris, a cidade mais romântica do mundo e... (Ela soluça) ele nem me notou. (Ela assoa o nariz) Eu tô pensando em desistir, olha só pra ele! (Phineas põe a cabeça paraa fora do buraco qie ele estava escavando, segurando uma esponja amarela e uma estrela do mar cor de rosa) Phineas: Olha! Uma esponja e uma estrela do mar! Essas coisas tem que servir pra alguma coisa! Ah! Não, isso é ridículo! (Ele atira ela antes de voltar para baixo no buraco) Isabella: É como se eu nem existisse! Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ele sentar aqui comigo e apreciar esse lindo pôr-do-sol! (Ferb vai embora e Phineas chega perto de Isabella) Phineas: (Desesperadamente) A, a, a gente... A gente podia cavar um túnel embaixo do mar, e depois a gente... a gente podia... uh... a gente pode, a gente pode... a gente... não pode. Eu não... eu não acredito que a gente não possa fazer alguma coisa pra poder... (Ele suspira, e se senta ao lado de Isabella, e diz tristemente) Acho que pelo menos podemos sentar e apreciar esse lindo pôr-do-sol. (Isabella olha para ele por um tempo, e começa a pensar) Isabella: Não. Phineas: O quê? Isabella: (Ela se levanta) Não, você não vai apreciar esse lindo pôr-do-sol! Phineas: Não vou? Isabella: Você construiu uma montanha-russa no seu quintal, você fez casas robôs gigantes em árvores, você viajou no tempo! Isso não é puoca coisa, é duas vezes! Phineas: Mas, Isabella, aqui não tem nada que eu possa utilizar. Isabella: Esse não é o Phineas Flynn que eu conheço, por quem eu me apaixo... (Ela faz uma pausa, e rapidamente reformula o que ia dizer) me meti nessa situação. Você mostrou a todos nós no mapa do Ferb como isso é possível e eu não vou deixar que fique aí sentado... Phineas: O mapa do Ferb! (Ele se levanta) É isso aí! Isabella, você é demais! (Ele a abraça antes de se virar para Ferb, inconscientemente deixando Isabella em transe) Ei Ferb. Vamos ver aquele mapa de novo. (Ferb tira o mapa e ele se desdobra sozinho, cobrindo toda a ilha) Phineas: Ok. Nós estamos aqui e precisamos chegar até aqui. E nós temos cerca de... (Ele olha para o pôr-do-sol) Eu diria, 11 minutos. Isabella, pegue Madagascar e traga até Ohio. E Candace, pegue os Andes e dobre de forma que fique junto a Groenlândia. Candace: Peraí, dobrar esse mapa não vai fazer com que esses lugares fiquem juntos. Phineas: Eu sei, eu sei! Dobra aqui. Buford, Austrália sobre a África. Baljeet, o Havaí com o Japão. (Baljeet puxa o mapa) Não, não! Leste, Leste! Pro Oeste não, senão rasga! Agora então... dobrando aqui! Buford, uma dobra grande aqui nessa linha. Candace: Phineas... Eu não sei como um unicórnio de origami vai nos tirar desta ilha! Phineas: Ainda não tá pronto, precisa de mais uma dobra. (Ele faz a última dobra) Prontinho! Esperem só... (O mapa se transforma em um monstro, em uma roda gigante e, finalmente, em um avião de papel) Candace: Ah não. Não, não, não, não, não. Eu não vou de jeito nenhum subir nesse troço. Phineas: Peraí, peraí. Vai dar certo, vai ver! Isabella: Eu acho que ficou muito lindo. Candace: Não dá força pra ele (para Phineas). Phineas, isso é muito louco! Phineas: (Ele agarra o elástico e o coloca em torno das duas árvores) Louco tipo vendedor de carro, ou louco tipo vendedor de colchão? Candace: Nenhum... dos dois! Phineas: Puxa, ainda bem. Isabella, Baljeet peguem os acentos. (Isabella e Baljeet correm para pegar os acentos) Isabella: É pra já. Phineas: Buford, pegue o búfalo. Buford: (Ele levanta o búfalo) É só desse jeito que ele gosta de ser carregado. Candace: Phineas, isso é feito de papel! Phineas: A Declaração da Independência também! Candace: Mas eu não voaria nela sobre 3,000 quilômetros de água. Buford, porque está ajudando? Buford: (Segurando o búfalo) Quantas vezes alguém tem chances de levantar um búfalo? Candace: Será que eu endoidei?! Isso aí não tem motor! Phineas: É, mas a gente tem essa tira de borracha feita de densidade super especial! Isabella: Tem que acreditar que podemos, Candace! Baljeet: É, Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan não podem estar enganados. Candace: Olha, pelo jeito eu perdi um grande número musical de Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan, ok? Então por favor, parem de usar isso como referência?! Baljeet: Mas é que foi muito inspirador. Candace: Eu não vou entrar nesse avião! Phineas: Candace, não vai ver o Jeremy de novo se a gente não sair dessa ilha. Candace: (Ela pensa) Eu sento na janela! (O búfalo puxa o avião para trás, esticando o elástico) Buford: Meu horóscopo disse que eu ia domar um búfalo hoje. Mas achei que era só força de expressão! Phineas: Estica mais um pouco... mais um pouco. Pronto, agora deve dar. Estamos com pouco tempo; todo mundo embarcando! (Todos vão para dentro do avião) Phineas: Todos prontos? É agora ou nunca! Candace: Um momento Phineas, eu mudei de ideia. Eu quero ficar aqui. Phineas: Ah, isso é só o terror mortal falando. Candace: Bom, isso é o que eu... Phineas: Buford, hora de desatar o nó! Buford: Tá legal cara, isso não vai dar cer... (O avião de papel voa em direção ao leste da costa da América, todo mundo grita) Phineas: Tá dando certo! Olha! Buford: É, é, é! Baljeet: Porque você tá tão contente? Buford: Finalmente comi um inseto! Phineas: Parece que a gente vai conseguir! Aquela é a Área dos Três Estados! Professor Substituto Anunciante: Bem vindo ao 27º Dia Anual do Professor Substituto. Vamos começar por... (O avião passa por ele) Professor Substituto Anunciante: Tá bom, quem é o espertinho? Phineas: Segura firme pessoal! A gente vai pousar! (O avião pousa e fica todo amassado) Phineas: Na verdade, esse deve ter sido o melhor pouso do dia. Ótimo, ainda tem sol e só estamos a cinco quadras de distância. Vamos lá! (Eles param e vêem a construção da estrada) Isabella: Ah não! A obra na rua! Phineas: A mamãe levou uma hora desviando dessa vala. Isabella: Faltam só 58 segundos pro sol se pôr. Baljeet: Que tipo de relógio é esse? Buford: Não, não, não! Ah, eu cheguei a pensar que a gente ia conseguir! Achei que a gente ia fazer o impossível! Por um feliz momento... o verão foi o que eu sempre quis fazer com que ele fosse... Peraí... essa é a minha casa! Espera um segundo! Eu vou devolver as bicicletas pra todo mundo! Phineas: Mas Buford, a gente não conseguiu voltar direto pro nosso quintal. (Ele vê uma rampa na construção) Já entendi! Galera, peguem as suas bicicletas! (Entregando as bicicletas) Buford: Essa é a do Ferb, essa é a do Phineas, essa é a da Isabella, e essa é... reclinada, reclinada? Baljeet: Dizem que é boa pras costas. Buford: Porque que eu não tenho que entrar na fila pra implicar com você? Candace :O Buford nunca pegou a minha bicicleta. Buford: Anotado. Phineas: Tem uma bicicleta ali! Candace: Phineas, eu não vou andar nesse mini triciclo ridículo. Phineas: Candace, estamos com presa, sobe no triciclo. Candace: É ruim 'deu' andar aí... Phineas: SOBE NO TRICICLO! (Todos começam a pedalar até a rampa) Candace: Phineas, a gente não vai conseguir pular a val!. Phineas: Acredite que vamos conseguir, Candace! Candace: É outra referência de Chaka Khan? Porque eu achei que tivesse sido clara... Phineas: Não precisa ter ouvido a canção, Candace, só tem que acreditar! Isabella: Eu acredito! Baljeet: Eu acredito! Buford: Eu acredito! (Ferb faz um sinal de positivo) Candace: Ok... eu acredito!! (Eles voam no ar) No carro Linda: Que dia comprido. Parecia que o sol nunca mais iria se pôr. (As garotas companheiras esperam pelo grupo no quintal) No quintal da casa Flynn-Flecher Ginger: Onde eles estão? Gretchen: Não esquenta, eles vão conseguir. Milly: Sete segundos e sol se põe! Holly: Talvez ajude se a gente contar! Garotas Companheiras: Cinco! Quatro! Três! Dois... (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet e Buford aterrissam no quintal) Phineas: E um! (O sol se põe) (Todos começam a comemorar no quintal) Eu acredito sim... Phineas: É! Conseguimos! Candace: É! Nós conseguimos! Isabella: Conseguimos! (Ela abraça Phineas) Vocês são maravilhosos! Candace: É, é, é, é, é, é! Linda e Lawrence chegam Phineas: Mãe, pai! Linda: Ah, é pra nós? Mas que gracinha. E Candace, tão responsável. Nenhum único telefonema. Candace: O celular não tem cobertura internacional. Linda: O quê? Candace: Deixa pra lá! Linda: Ah tá, a festa está muito linda. Mas você não sabe como o dia de hoje foi longo. Então a gente vai se deitar cedo, tá? Lawrence: Vocês fiquem aproveitando a festa, ok? (Lawrence e Linda entram em casa) Phineas: Pessoal, vocês todos ouviram. Vamos curtir essa festa! (Música: O Verão é Pra Você) Phineas: O dia foi bem longo Eu pensei por um instante Isabella: Que talvez não desse tempo De cantar e rir bastante! Phineas e Isabella: Mas agora o sol se pôs, E foi mais um dia especial! Já sei que quando ele surge, É bom sinal! Hoje você quer fazer o quê? Precisamos só de um lugar pra começar Porque nós não temos tempo a perder (Não temos tempo a perder) Podemos construir um mundo incrível! Nós sabemos que é possível! No limite, até o anoitecer! Phineas: Tão logo a gente acorda, tem que se mexer! Isabella: Não perca tempo, agite pra valer! Phineas e Isabella: O sol brilhando, e muita coisa pra fazer! (Tem muito o que fazer) Tantas possibilidades para explorar! Por que ficar com menos sem aproveitar? Não tem convite, todo dia é assim! É assim... O verão é pra você (Verão é pra você) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão Não tem nada melhor pra fazer Verão é pra você Candace: Beleza, vou cantar uma um verso. Phineas: À vontade. Candace: Eu viajei por meio mundo E por um triz não desisti Mas vocês me encorajaram E por isso estou aqui Frequentemente vi vocês Como um problema dos piores Mas hoje eu acho impossível Ter irmãos melhores É preciso ter confiança (Confiança) Confiei em vocês E hoje conseguimos tudo Só posso me orgulhar! Phineas: (posso me orgulhar) Eu sei que parecia exótico! Mas no final foi tudo ótimo! E agora eu tenho algo pra falar! Aproveite o tempo, deixe-se levar Phineas: É isso aí! Candace: Quando ouvir a banda, trate de dançar Phineas: Ela pegou o jeito! Candace: Está na hora de sair do camarim (Sair do camarim) Phineas: Olha só, ela pegou mesmo o jeito! Candace: Levante logo, saia do sofá Phineas: Legal! Candace: O mundo chama, corra já pra lá Phineas: Isso é o que eu sempre pensei! Candace: Cante para sempre, pois seus sonhos não tem fim Phineas: É assim... Phineas, Isabella e Candace: O verão é pra você (Verão é pra você) Verão é pra você (Verão é pra você) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão Não tem nada melhor pra fazer Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você (Verão é pra você) Verão é pra você (Verão é pra você) Verão é pra todos os garotos do mundo, sim Isso é verdade você pode crer Verão é pra você (Verão é pra você) (No meio da música) Jeremy: Candace! Candace: Jeremy! Você voltou mais cedo! Jeremy: É, senti saudades da minha namorada. Candace: Eu gostei de ouvir isso, repete? Jeremy: Além do mais, você esqueceu uma coisa na França. Candace: Esqueci o quê? Jeremy: Isso! (Jeremy beija Candace) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby. Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você (O verão é pra você) O verão é pra você (O verão é pra você) Decida o que quer fazer e mande ver Você tem tudo pra vencer Verão é pra você (O verão é pra você) O verão é pra você (O verão é pra você) Você pode mudar o mundo e depois de tudo Você é quem vai dizer Verão é pra você! apresentados trechos dos episódios "Montanha Russa", "Phineas, o Veloz", "Festa de Terror na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Ídolo Pop", "O Aniversário da Mamãe", "Cometa Kermillian", "Como na Grécia Antiga", "No Espaço Sideral", "Quem Arrasa Somos Nós", e "Os Baljeatles" Phineas: Ué, cadê o Perry? (De volta à Paris) Garçom: (para Perry) Gostaria do seu (imita o grunhido de Perry), com ou sem fromage? Créditos Finais O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Decida o que quer fazer e mande ver! Você tem tudo pra vencer! Verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Você pode mudar o mundo e depois de tudo Você é quem vai dizer Verão é pra você! apresentados trechos dos episódios "[[Montanha Russa]", "Phineas, o Veloz", "Festa de Terror na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Ídolo Pop", e "O Aniversário da Mamãe". Logo em seguida, os logos de 'Walt Disney Television Animation' e 'Disney Channel Original' aparecem] Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:O Verão Foi Feito Para Você